Friendship Can Change Everything
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: When Eiji didn't know he had autism, some things were hard for him... Warning: OOC, especially in the beginning. FIXED ALL CHAPTERS
1. Quarrel

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, even when I wish I could... *snob***

**Note: This fanfic is about autism. I think many people don't know what it contains and people who have seen the movie Rain Man refer autistic people to silent people. Well, that may be true, but there are many kinds of autism. I have also autism, called PDD-NOS, but I am merely a chatterbox. That's how I am now. It was hard for me when I didn't know I had actually autism. This story is based on my experiences, and I try to let you know there are so many kinds of autism, you can't refer them to one mark. You must hava a lot of marks before it can be called autism. It's like a barcode. I hope you will understand.**

**Since Eiji is my favourite character, I gave him autism, so you know how I feel. In my case it was hard for me to make friends and do some work together with someone. But when you have friends, things can turn out nice, that's what I discovered.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Quarrel

Kikumaru Eiji was in his 3rd year of middle school, though some things went not as smoothly as he wished they would. He was known as the silent, red-haired genius who liked subjects like maths and physics. He had many good notes and he was proud on them.

But sometimes he didn't know what his classmates wanted from him. He couldn't really recognise their expressions on their faces and didn't understand what they meant. So his behaviour was a bit different than his classmates expected. They didn't understand the reaction of Eiji. They didn't know what he was doing, but for him it was normal. He was used of not having friends and he could deal with it without any problems.

But his social skills sucked. At biology, the class was split up in pairs. They must do some research on a subject they got from their teacher and then they had to make a report about it. That's when the real trouble started.

Eiji was paired up with Fuji Syuusuke. He looked friendly, but because he had all the time the same expression on his face, Eiji couldn't see what he was thinking. They started the research, but they got in the way of each other, because they didn't understand each other, and then they got a quarrel. So they hadn't finished their report before the deadline. The teacher was a little angry about that, because he knew Eiji was a good student, so was Fuji. But together things turned out bad. The teacher knew it wasn't Fuji's fault, because he knew Eiji sucked at group work. He decided to let the two make a report on their own. He had tried to make things better, but he failed.

After school Fuji went to the training (Eiji isn't a regular here yet, but he will be soon). He walked to the dressing room when someone spoke to him.

"Something wrong?"

Fuji looked up to see Oishi Syuuichirou, the vice-captain of the tennis club, walking to him.

"I have had quarrel with a classmate today," Fuji said.

"You almost never have quarrel," Oishi knew.

He was a bit surprised about what Fuji told him.

"With whom did you have quarrel?" he asked.

"Kikumaru Eiji," Fuji answered.

"You mean that silent, red-haired genius?"

Fuji nodded and sighed. He didn't understand what Eiji was trying up to.

"Ma, let's change before Tezuka gets angry again," Oishi said.

"You're right." Fuji walked into the dressing room, following Oishi.

They didn't know the red-haired genius had heard their conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. This is the best example I could invent to tell my story.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	2. Weird?

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say this again, PoT isn't mine…**

**Note: once again, this story is about autism. I know Eiji is a little out of character, but I promise he will be the same as he used to be.**

**This chapter may be a little short, but the next is a little longer.**

**Enjoy ^^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Weird?

Depressed Eiji came home. He went straight to his room and sat down on his bed. He put his hands into his hair and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He gave his best, but it went bad.

His mother stepped into his room.

"Another bad day again?" she asked.

"They think I am weird," Eiji sighed. "Everyone is looking at me when I pass them and nobody wants to work with me together. I do my best, but everything fails."

"So your report isn't finished yet," his mother understood. "You need to do something fun. I have made you a member of the tennis club, starting by tomorrow. You like to play tennis, don't you?"

"I do, but I think everyone will bully me," Eiji said.

"That may be true, but I like you how you are," his mother said.

But she had heard from some teachers that Eiji's classmates thought he's acting weird an pair and group work turned out badly. She decided to give a call to a psychiatrist.

"Finish your report quickly," she said. "And don't be so depressed, please."

"Hai!" Eiji went downstairs, leaving his mother behind.

She shook her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school Eiji delivered his report to his teacher. Then he walked to the courts for his first training. He changed in the dressing room and took his racket.

The door went open. There stood Ryuzaki Sumire, the coach of Seigaku.

"Are you Kikumaru Eiji?" she asked and Eiji nodded. "Follow me."

They walked to the courts. There Ryuzaki-sensei gathered the members, even the regulars.

"We have a new member," she said. "This is Kikumaru Eiji."

Eiji heard almost everyone was mumbling about him. He sighed. This was what he was afraid of.

"I didn't expect you to come here."

Eiji looked up. It was Fuji who spoke. Eiji didn't know he was a regular. The two looked at each other.

The training started. Eiji did the same practice as the second and third years without being exhausted. Then there were practice matches. Eiji had to play against one of the strongest third years, who was a former regular before he was knocked out in the ranking tournament by Echizen Ryoma and Kaidoh Kaoru (no, it's not Inui).

But nobody expected that Eiji would be this good. He won the match quite easily with 6-3. The silent, red-haired weirdo was actually a real tennis genius with an acrobatic style.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I said before it was short. Next is coming up. Hope you enjoy this story and understand a little how I felt before I knew I had autism and before I got friends.**

**Sorry for the quarrel between Eiji and Fuji!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	3. Surprise! Fuji's Feelings

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't have to say this anymore, I think…**

**Note: the subject is autism. Uhm right, about the quarrel between Eiji and Fuji, in this chapter you'll read the feelings of Fuji about that time. Next chapter there will be the thoughts of Eiji. I hope this chapter is longer than last one, I am bad at seeing the length difference, maybe because of my autism, actually I don't know…**

**Enjoy ^^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Surprise – Fuji's Feelings

The rumour spread quickly. Eiji had talent for tennis, but nobody had expected that he would easily win a difficult match.

The next training Eiji surprised everyone again to win from another third year. He was improving his tennis skills, but it seemed he had fun. The others didn't understand him. They were working hard on becoming a regular, but at the same time Eiji was having fun. He forgot the quarrel he had with Fuji. He enjoyed the warming up and especially the matches, which he always won.

After the training the regulars had a meeting. Most of them were talking about Eiji.

"That newbie really surprised me," Momoshiro Takeshi admitted. "I really didn't know he would be this good. He surely is amazing."

"It looks like he has played tennis before," Inui Sadaharu reacted. "The chance he really did is 95%."

"That's Inui-senpai for you," Echizen said.

"Then it would be interesting at the next ranking tournament," Momo said.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh hissed. "Is he able to play in the tournament?"

"Since he's a member, it wouldn't be a problem," Oishi reacted and looked at their buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who nodded.

"In which class is he?" he asked.

"In mine," Fuji answered and everybody looked at him. "Since I have known him he is acting weird to me. The whole class thinks that."

"There must be a reason for it," Kawamura Takashi thought."

"I give him one chance," Tezuka suddenly said.

That surprised Fuji a little.

"It doesn't matter how someone acts," Oishi supplied. "Is that what you were thinking, Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't answer, but the others knew enough. He had seen it too, that Eiji was happy to play tennis, but at the same time he was sat about being bullied and not having friends. He tried all the time, but for some reason nobody understood him at all. Fuji sighed. He knew everything was going to start from the beginning.

_When I met Kikumaru, he was very shy and didn't say much. But his notes were always the best, that gave him the name 'red-haired genius'. He enjoys it a little. That's what I think. I was always the second best student of the class. But together, we aren't good. We even had quarrel. He was upset, I was upset. Why didn't it turn well? Why did he act strange when we discovered we aren't a team? It seems he wanted to give his best, but somehow it got worse. I don't get it. Is it my fault he didn't understand me? But the teacher said it is Kikumaru's fault. I don't know. I just wanted to help him when he didn't find something, but I think he got it wrong. I hope he will figure out what's going on._

"What a surprise," he mumbled.

The regulars talked about the coming tournament for a while and then they left.

Fuji walked slowly to his house. He understood Tezuka's decision, but he didn't like it to be in the same block as Eiji. He was really good, surprising for a red-haired boy known as a silent genius. Fuji wished Eiji talked a little more. Unperceived Fuji wanted to know more about his silent classmate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Tezuka had arranged the blocks. It was a little difficult, like every time there was a ranking tournament, but he managed to do it. He looked at the papers on his desk. _This could be interesting,_ he thought and called it a night.

Ryuzaki-sensei wasn't surprised when she saw the arrangement, but she saw they could lose the vice-captain. _Good luck, Kikumaru Eiji,_ she thought and looked at the bright sky.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just like I said, next chapter will be about Eiji. Luckily there are people who like others as they are, like Oishi. He is always patient, I like him because he is always like that.**

**Well, next chapter is coming up!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	4. Nani? Eiji's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: you already know it…**

**Note 1: the subject is autism, and I will bring Eiji back to his true self for sure! Don't worry about that, I love the bouncy Eiji.**

**Note 2: I got comments on the language style. English isn't my native language, I'm originally Dutch. But I like writing and I wanted everybody to learn more about autism and how to deal with people who have it. I'm not very good in English, but this is a good way to learn it. Hope you understand, because I want to be perfect and that's a mark of autism as well, although I know I can't…**

**Enjoy ^^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Nani?! – Eiji's Thoughts

Before the ranking tournament started, Eiji went with his mother to the psychiatrist, after they got a reference from the GP (that's necessary when you go to a psychiatrist). She was a nice woman and listened patient to Eiji's story's. He told about his troubles at school and about his quarrel with Fuji. He had to tell what he felt too.

_I thought it was good to be paired up with Fuji, because we are both smart. The beginning went well, though I couldn't find something. I was searching and searching, but I couldn't find it. Fuji told me where I could find it, but he said it in a way like I was dumb. I became angry and I think that's why Fuji didn't want to talk with me anymore. I was fine with that, I made the report without his help. But was my reaction not right? Did I make him angry too? I couldn't tell it, he always has the same expression on his face. It's hard for me to see what he is thinking and I don't like that. I want to know more about him, because he's a regular of the tennis club. And maybe I'm becoming one. I don't know what to do if I see him. Ignore him? Run away? I don't know what the right way is. I just don't know._

The psychiatrist smiled friendly.

"I almost know what's going on," she said. "I want you to come back again, understood?"

Eiji nodded. His mother made an appointment for next week, in the middle of the tournament. But he didn't care. He wanted to play.

The first day of the tournament quickly came. Everyone walked to the board near the courts to see the arrangement. So did Eiji. He saw his name in block B, along with Oishi and Momo. Eiji stared at it for a while. So he really did participate in the tournament. He saw his first match was against a second year, so he walked to the court. He was starting first.

Everyone who watched the match was fascinated by Eiji's movements.

"Hoi!" Eiji's flexible body allowed him to do things no one else could do.

It was somewhat fun to see him playing. Kawamura, who accidentally walked near the court, also stopped to watch the interesting match. Eiji won easily again, with a count of 6-0 this time. His skills had improved again.

When Eiji left the court, Fuji ran to him. Eiji looked a bit surprised, he didn't expect Fuji to come to him.

"My match will begin any moment," Fuji said. "Would you like to watch it?"

Eiji wasn't able to answer immediately, because he was overwhelmed. Then he nodded.

"S-sure," he said a little shy.

Fuji smiled.

"Then, follow me," he said.

The match was interesting, but it would be more interesting if Fuji was playing against a regular.

The next day Eiji had his first match against Momo, who had lost from Oishi yesterday. Surprisingly, it was Eiji who with 6-3.

"I didn't underestimate him," Momo honestly said afterwards. "He's just better than I thought."

The regulars knew he was right. Eiji had just shown his real abilities.

After the match Eiji went to the psychiatrist again. She smiled when Eiji came in. He and his mother sat down and waited.

"I know what is bothering you," the psychiatrist said. "I give you the diagnosis right away. You have autism, the kind called PDD-NOS."

...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finally! What is Eiji thinking when he heard that? When I heard I had autism, I wasn't surprised. My two younger brothers have autism too, one of them has classic autism and the other one has the syndrome of Asperger, so I already knew what autism was. It was for a long time clear I had autism too, but I didn't know what kind. Since Januar last year I know I have PDD-NOS (Pervasive Developmental Disorder - Not Otherwise Specified, what a long name, I can't remember it). But Eiji don't even know what autism is, so from now on I have to invent what's going through his head. But I know what you can do when you have the diagnosis. Three weeks ago my father has been diagnosed with Asperger too.**

**I think this chapter got longer again, but I don't really see it.**

**Uhm about my English language again, it may a little bad, because I'm Dutch, but I give it a try. I think there are a few chapters left, I think three or four. So please support me!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	5. Clear: Details

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Note: many details this time, and this chapter is much longer than past chapters. Does my English still suck?**

**Enjoy^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5: Clear – Details

Eiji blinked his eyes. What the hell was she talking about? What's autism? What's PDD-NOS? Questions shot through his head. He didn't understand anything at all.

"Let me tell you." The psychiatrist saw the confused look on his face. "Autism can be heritable, but in your case it arose spontaneously. You're not the only one who has autism. There are many people all over the world who have it. You are smart, but your social abilities aren't very good. You don't know how to react to expressions, you don't see the difference between a joke and a serious conversation. Do you understand a little?"

Eiji nodded. Little by little his situation became clear.

"There are many kinds of autism, but I would call you a high-gifted boy with PDD-NOS," the psychiatrist continued. "You can describe that as an intellectual disability. You can never recover from that, it's something you have to deal with it. It is necessary to let the people close to you know about autism, like your teachers and classmates. They will understand you when you tell them about your disabilities. Trust me," she said when she saw Eiji's scared look. "It will help you for sure. I'm sure many people think you are weird. Well, I think you try to act like them, but you can't. I give you a hint: act like yourself. How did you used to be?"

Eiji looked at his mother. He didn't remember.

"You were always bouncing and chattering," she said. "You acted childish, but we love that."

Eiji smiled.

"That's a part of autism too," the psychiatrist reacted. "People who has autism are acting childish or like adults." (I was acting childish too, my mother and the psychiatrist said to me. Well, I must admit that XD)

"Does he need any medication?" Eiji's mother asked.

"In his case it isn't necessary," the psychiatrist answered. "He just has to accept it and has to learn how to deal with it. I think he has passed through the hardest part already, now everything will become easier."

"I will contact his school about it," Eiji's mother nodded and stood op. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." The psychiatrist shook hands with Eiji and his mother.

They left.

"Relieved?" Eiji's mother looked at her son.

"Sort of," he answered. "Well, I already know who I'm going to tell first about this."

His mother didn't ask who. She knew Eiji would do this on his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day there were no matches, but Eiji went to Seigaku. He saw the first years cleaning some courts and picking balls. Many second and third years were doing some practices and the regulars were having a meeting in school. Oishi was looking outside when he saw Eiji. It seemed he was looking for someone. Oishi wondered who.

Then Eiji saw Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Ano," he said and Ryuzaki-sensei turned around, "do you know where Fuji is?"

"He has a meeting with the other regulars right now," she answered. "They will be ready in ten minutes. Shall I bring you to him?"

Eiji nodded and followed the coach inside.

The regulars came outside the classroom wen Ryuzaki-sensei and Eiji arrived.

"Fuji, there is somebody who wants to talk to you," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

They all saw the red-haired third year and were a little surprised.

"Is it about tennis?" Fuji asked.

Eiji shook his head. No, it was something different. Totally different.

"We wait outside, Fuji," Oishi said.

Ryuzaki-sensei and the regulars left, except Fuji.

"Well, come in," he said.

The two walked into the classroom. Fuji sat down on a chair, while Eiji was still standing.

Silence.

"What do you want to say?" Fuji said friendly.

He knew Eiji wanted to tell him something special. Eiji wasn't a boy who would ask for him.

"Ano," Eiji started, "first I want to apologize."

He saw the surprised look on Fuji's face.

"When we had to make a report for biology, you where right," Eiji told. "And since yesterday I know the cause."

"Is it something psychically?" Fuji asked.

"Well, I think you can call that, but I should say it as a intellectual disability," Eiji answered. "I have autism, a kind called PDD-NOS."

He told Fuji what he heard from the psychiatrist. Fuji nodded.

"I understand," he said. "Well, that's a relief, isn't it? Now you know why you had those problems."

"I'm kind of happy with that," Eiji said and looked outside, to the blue sky.

"Do you want to become my friend?" Fuji suddenly said.

Eiji looked surprised at him.

"Eh? Are you serious?"

Fuji nodded.

"I will help you," he said. "I'll tell the regulars, in case you become one. The chance is there, you haven't lost any matches yet."

"That's right," Eiji nodded.

"Let's go then!"

The two left the classroom and went downstairs.

_I felt very happy when Fuji asked to be his friend. He truly understood my feelings, I had known it all the time. He knew there was something about me, and he was right. I'm happy to know what it is._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sad, because this story is coming to an end. I think there will be two more chapters left. I'm writing another story, "The Haunted House", and a third one of PoT is coming up (about Eiji – again).**

**Requests are welcome, if you like.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	6. A New Regular

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, it's Konomi-sensei's.**

**Note: a little short... hope next one is longer. Maybe a bit rush, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6: A New Regular

Eiji saw the other regulars really did wait outside for Fuji. He stopped walking. Fuji saw he became shy again.

"There's nothing you have to be afraid of," he said. "I'm with you."

"You're right," Eiji sighed.

He walked together with Fuji to them.

"What was it about?" Taka-san asked.

"Well, you will hear it soon, so I'll tell you right away," Fuji answered.

He told about Eiji and his autism. Many things became clear for the regulars, because they had heard rumours about Eiji.

"Now I get it," Momo said. "Well, it's a good point to tell that, because he may be a regular after the tournament."

He saw Eiji looking his way. He blushed a little. Momo smiled.

"I want you to be happy, so I give you a chance," he said. "I'll be back in the next tournament, so please, do your best until then, okay?"

He held his fist high. Eiji pressed his fist against it and nodded.

"Well, let's do our best tomorrow," Fuji said.

"Hai!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the tournament continued. Eiji became less shy and enjoyed the matches more than anyone else. Everybody thought he could be a regular.

On the last day Eiji had his second match against a regular, in his last match. This time it was Oishi. Both were already sure of a regular's spot, because they hadn't lost any of their matches. Momo was definitely kicked out as a regular.

Many matches ended quickly. Everyone wanted to watch the match between Oishi and Eiji. Momo was asked to be the referee. He took his position in the chair, while Oishi and Eiji decided who may serve first. It was Oishi. They took their positions.

"One-set match! Oishi Syuuichirou versus Kikumaru Eiji! Oishi service play!"

It was a nice match to watch. Oishi often used his Moon Volley, but Eiji came back with his Kikumaru Beam and net play. He tricked Oishi a few times and was close to a win, but the gap between them was a little too big.

"Game Oishi! Game and set! 7 games to 5! Oishi wins!"

Eiji panted, but he smiled. He knew Oishi was a step too far.

"You aren't for nothing the fukubuchou," he said and walked to the net.

"You did very well," Oishi replied and walked to the net too. "You are on the right way. I'm sure you will be better."

They stood in front of each other and shook hands. Everyone cheered. Eiji took the loss as a lesson. He could learn more from the regulars.

Momo climbed down while the two tennis players were walking to him. He threw a towel to Eiji, which fell on his head. He took the towel off and thanked Momo. He was really exhausted, he gave al he had. But it wasn't enough.

Eiji washed his face and sat down in the grass.

"Nya, that was a dificult match," he sighed and laid down.

It was a beautiful day. There were hardly clouds and the bright sun was shining. He liked the sight, but it was suddenly interrupted by Fuji's head.

"So here you are," he said with closed eyes. "We were looking for you."

"Really?" Eij jumped up.

"Of course, you are a part of the regulars now," Fuji said.

He was true. Eiji really made it to the two best members of block B. He had forgotten that.

"Yattaa!"

Eiji bounced around Fuji, who could only smile. _So this is the real Eiji,_ he thought.

They went back to the others. Eiji didn't mind he drove the others crazy, but that's when they met Eiji's true form.

It would take a while before Eiji could wear his new regular outfit, so until then he trained in his normal outfit. He was having fun with Fuji and became friends with the other regulars – even with Inui and Kaidoh. Every regular liked the red-haired, bouncy genius in their own way.

Luckily Momo wasn't depressed now he wasn't a regular anymore. He helped Eiji a little.

"Maybe you could try to play doubles," he suggested.

"Well, I can always give it a try," Eiji replied.

_That isn't a bad idea,_ he thought and smiled. He would ask Oishi tomorrow, he heard he was a doubles player. But first he was going to pick up his new outfit with Fuji.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It really IS short... As I said before, last chapter is coming up, but I don't know when. I have too many ideas for new stories, I have to put them on paper, so I can take a look at it later. XD Too many ideas, maybe because I like writing? I have always done that and I'm glad I can use it.**

**Requests are always welcome!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	7. Eien ni Tomodachi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pot.**

**Note: mou, it's short again. I don't know an other way to make it longer, but this chapter was quite hard to write for me. It took me a few days to finish it. Kyaa, I'm delighted... By the way I refer 'Eien ni Tomodachi' to 'Friends Forever'. I hope it's right! If it's not, then let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: Eien ni Tomodachi

"That jersey looks good to you," Fuji said after Eiji had changed. "Now you are really one of us."

They walked to the others. Today Tezuka had to go home earlier due to some family circumstances, but the other regulars decided to train on their own.

When Oishi was alone, Eiji ran to him.

"Ano Oishi," he said and Oishi looked at him," could you teach me doubles?"

Oishi blinked his eyes. He was overwhelmed by that question.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked.

"Well, I heard you are a doubles player and I want to learn doubles," Eiji explained. "I haven't played it before, due to my autism. I want to overcome my social disabilities, to show what I'm worth."

"You know it can take some time to master it," Oishi said.

According to Fuji's stories, Eiji seemed a short-tempered one.

"I know, but I have already overcome that point," Eiji said. "Fuji helped me."

"I understand," Oishi said. "We can give it a try at least. First, you must know the rules. And there are a lot of them."

Eiji sighed, but didn't give up. When he knew the rules, Oishi walked to Kaidoh and Inui and asked to play a match against Eiji and him.

"I don't see the point in this, but I agree," Inui said. "Let's go, Kaidoh."

Oishi went to Eiji.

"We are going to play a doubles match, so you can feel how it is to play with a partner," he said.

"You are a defensive baseliner, aren't you?" Eiji asked and Oishi nodded. "Well, I'm a net player, so maybe we can combine that."

Oishi frowned his eyebrows. He didn't know what Eiji was trying to say.

Eiji saw the look on Oishi's face.

"Ma, let's play, nya," he said and walked onto the court.

Inui and Kaidoh were already waiting for them.

"Who is going to serve first?" Inui asked.

"I don't mind," Oishi answered. "You may serve first."

He knew Inui had a quick service, so Eiji would be warned.

Indeed Inui came with his quick serve, but Eiji managed to return it. He was starting at the baseline first. He saw Oishi went to the baseline and Eiji ran to the net. He returned every ball and dodged Kaidoh's Snake. Oishi was ready to return it. Now he knew what Eiji was trying to say. The were standing at their favourite positions, covering the weak spots of each other. Eiji quickly caught the feeling of a doubles player, he surprisingly had some talent for doubles. He returned every ball which was going to a weak spot of Oishi and Oishi did the same. Eiji and he took the first point.

"I don't believe this," Inui said. "Eiji is a doubles player?"

"Well, I think I can play singles on my own too, but I like this," Eiji admitted.

The first game was for the Oishi-Eiji pair. The other regulars went to watch the match, it was quite interesting.

"Who had thought Eiji could be a doubles player," Fuji said while smiling.

"Sometimes things like that happen," Taka-san replied.

"I'm happy to see Eiji has discovered something he likes," Momo said.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around to see Tezuka came back.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked.

"I forgot something," Tezuka answered.

Then he looked at the four players. What in the world were they doing.

"It seems Kikumaru-senpai is a good doubles player," Echizen said before the Oishi-Eiji pair got another game.

The game count was 4-1 now and Eiji managed to master doubles by playing just one doubles match.

"Hoi!"

No ball was save when he was at the net. Oishi became happy too.

"Oishi, let's become friends forever," Eiji said.

"Of course," Oishi replied.

They won the match with a game count of 6-2. That moment would mark the beginning of the 'Golden Pair'.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heu I got nothing to say, I don't know what to say...**

**I have started another fanfic. It's a crossover called 'Chaning Worlds', featuring Prince of Tennis and Bleach.**

**Requests are welcome!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	8. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

**Note: a short chapter, a kind of summary about what happened after the match. It's the very last chapter of this story, hope you liked it!**

**Enjoy the last chapter^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8: A New Start

_Many things happened since I knew I have autism. Many things became clear and many things changed forever. I finally got friends and everyone acknowledged me. I'm happy they understand me now._

_The Nationals are coming up. Time passed by and Oishi and I have become the 'Golden Pair' of Seigaku. Now there were no worries about Doubles 1. Well, there was a time, when Oishi got injured and I had to play with Momo. It was against Hyoutei. Luckily we won and reached the semi finals, when we met Rokkaku. That was the first time I was paired up with Fuji. I had never played with him before, but it turned out well. We won our match._

_Speaking of Fuji, we are close friends now. We often do our homework at one of our houses and pair work isn't a problem anymore. I have learnt to deal with my autism and I get help if something is going wrong._

_I'm often with Oishi too. We practice a lot and we managed to do the Australian Formation, followed by the I-Formation. It is fun when I am with Oishi, but it is always fun when I'm with the other regulars. I have improved my acrobatic style and I have developed my doubles skills. It was a good thing to ask Oishi to learn doubles. I'm more social now. I'm called the clown of my class, but I don't care. Everyone laughs about my acts, but that's just fun. I can be serious too, and my friends know that._

_I go often eat together with Momo and Ochibi. Always fun, although Ochibi doesn't enjoy it much. He says always "Mada mada dane", but I don't care, nya._

_My first match as a regular was against Yamabuki. Oishi and I won the match against a pair called the Jimmy's. How did they get that name? I wonder..._

_After the match against Hyoutei in the Kantou tournament Tezuka left Seigaku for a while to recover in Germany. While he was a first year someone injured his left arm. That injury had come back and he had to retire for a while. So we played the semi finals against Rokkaku and the finals against Rikkaidai without our buchou. But we managed to win both matches, although we lost both doubles matches against Rikkaidai. Those regulars are really strong. I wanted to become stronger too and I think Oishi understands me._

_So we won against Rikkaidai. After that we went to Munich, Germany, to visit Tezuka. He is fully recovered now and has already returned._

_Our first match in the Nationals is against Higa Chuu. Never heard of them, but I will give my best, whether it is singles or doubles._

_Friends changed my life forever. I have done things I never could without friends. I have learnt a lot of them and I'm happy to have them._

_Thanks to everyone who supported me. I'm glad for that._

_Kore ga boku no atarashii sekai. Kore ga boku no atarashii inochi.  
(This is my new world. This is my new life.)_

_Owari_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This was the last chapter. I hope I got the Japanese sentences right. Here's a part of the lyric from the song called "One", sung by Eiji's seiyuu Takahashi Hiroki, I love the song. Somehow I think it fits this story. XD**

_**Tatta hitotsu Tashika na mono  
Chikara no kagiri Oikake-tsuzukeru  
Tatta hitotsu Kienai mono  
Kanarazu itsuka Koete misetai yo  
Saigo wa Kitto Dare datte  
Jibun ni Uso wa tsukenai kara Be the One**_

_**(There's just one certain thing  
that I'm continuing to chase after with all of my strength.  
There's just one unfading thing  
that I one day definitely want to surpass and show you.  
In the end, surely, nobody can  
lie to themselves, so be the one)**__  
_

**Hope you liked it!**

**Requests are welcome!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
